Should've Said No
by DomLuver
Summary: -FINISHED- What would Kel do when she hears Dom's been sleeping with another girl? Modern.
1. Part 1

**So I split this up so it is separate from my SongFiclets. If you've read this before, then it's still exactly the same, except I would appreciate it if everyone red the Author's Note at the bottom of this. Thanks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Should've Said No**

"Hey Kel. Do you want to go clubbing with me tonight?" Dom asked.

"But I don't drink. And which one are we gonna go to? i heard Raoul, Alanna and Jon used to always to go one called the Dancing Dove." Kel replied.

"Don't worry, you don't have to drink. There's an open mic! And I know how much you love to sing."

"Fine then. I'll go."

"Great! I'll come around at 7pm to pick you up?" when Kel nodded, he leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Kel deepened it, but then Dom pulled away smiling.

"Save that for tonight." With that, they went their separate ways.

Kel walked home, wondering about what she should wear. She decided to drop by Yuki's, which was a mere 2 blocks from her apartment.

After knocking and getting no reply, she called out. "Yuki? Neal? Anyone home?" she asked the door. A dishevelled and messed up Neal opened the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is this a bad time? I just wanted to ask Yuki something." She said, eyeing his back-to-front, inside-out shirt and swollen lips. Neal grinned sheepishly and ushered her into their townhouse.

"Of course not! Come in! Yuki's in our room upstairs." Then turning to the stairs, he hollered, "Yuki! Kel's here!"

Moments later, Yuki came running down the stairs with her arms outstretched. She engulfed Kel in a tight hug and they traded kisses on the cheek.

"Yuki! I need your advice." Sending a sorry look to Neal, she said, "I'm sorry for dropping in like this, but it's quite urgent."

"No problem. We'll always be here to help." He told her, patting her on the back and chuckling. Yuki rolled her eyes and told him to make himself useful by making some tea.

"Come sit. We'll talk over tea." Yuki said, seating herself on the couch. She patted the space next to her and Kel sat, accepting a cup of green tea form Neal.

"So, what did you want to ask, Kel?"

"Well…um…uhh…you see…" Kel stammered, not sure how to tell her that she got asked out.

"KEL!"

"OK! Domaskedmeoutandidon'tknowwhattowear," She blurted.

"Dom asked you out?!?! FINALLY!" Yuki screamed and stood up to hug Kel in congratulations.

"But I have no idea what to wear or what to say or – or anything!"

"That's what friends are for, Kel. Neal, shut your mouth. Your letting flies in." she told Neal, whose bottom jaw dropped to the ground.

"Wha – When – How – Since when did you and my cousin start dating?" He splattered.

"Well….we were keeping it a secret. We never actually went anywhere on a proper date. Like we went on strolls through the park and everything, but not a proper one."

"How long?"

"umm…last Christmas."

"AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?? ME! YOUR BEST FRIEND SINCE PRIMARY SCHOOL! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Neal, stop being over-dramatic. Or you'll spend the night in the guest room." Yuki said, hitting her husband over the head. Neal's brain seemed to snap at this and got himself under control. He collapsed onto the armchair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Who would've thought? My cousin and my best friend? together?"

"Neal – " Yuki warned.

"I'm joking! Oh my god Kel! I'm so happy for you!" he also enveloped Kel in a hug.

"OK, OK! But I still need your help!"

"Well, where are you going?"

"The Dancing Dove. And Neal, if I catch you spying on us, I will kill you!" she said, knowing how protective Neal could get.

"Fine, I won't spy." Neal mumbled.

"So, Kel, you want to know what to wear to a club…hmm…something casual, but a bit sexy. Something that outlines your curves." Seeing Kel's disgust, she sighed. "Fine, forget the sexy. Just wear something casual. Like jeans and a T-shirt? Or maybe a singlet? It's quite hot today. NO! I GOT IT! Denim shorts or a denim skirt, whichever works, and a singlet! It's perfect!" Yuki announced.

"Ok. I'll go look for those. I don't know if I have any of those…but I'll have a look…THANK YOU SO MUCH YUKI!!" she engulfed Yuki in a bear hug, and ran over to Neal and hugged him too. "Thank you both!" and with that, she skipped out of their townhouse.

They watched her go and Neal slipped his arm around Yuki's waist. Yuki turned to him and said "You're going to spy on them aren't you?"

"Why would you say that my Blossom?" he said in surprise, mocking hurt. "You wound me terribly."

Yuki chuckled and said, "Why don't we go to the city tonight? I need an outfit for Alanna and Buri's bachelorette party. That way you can still spy on Kel and Dom."

"When did my Blossom out-smart me?" he pouted.

"Since you became a Meathead." She teased.

"Hey! Why are you calling me that annoying nickname?"

"Because you keep calling me an annoying one too. Blossom. Seriously!" She said, while giggling.

Neal sighed. "Fine then. Be that way. But we still have something to finish." He kissed her tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, wrapping his neck. Neal leaned in further, and toppled them off-balance. They fell on the couch and came up for air before their lips met together again.

Kel rummaged through her wardrobe, tossing everything out of the way. After much searching, she held up a pair of denim shorts that looked too small. "AHA! Now for the singlets..!" she tossed the shorts on the bed.

She ended up with a pair of denim ¾'s, denim ½'s, a pink low-cut singlet and a blue V-neck tank. She tried out the 4 sets of outfits, and decided on the denim ½'s and the blue V-neck. She detested V-necks, but at least this was slightly more modest than the pink one. _When on earth did I buy those clothes? I must've been crazy then! _She thought, amazed that she had those types of clothing in her wardrobe. _Or maybe Yuki left them here when she slept over. _

Just as she came out of the bathroom, all dressed up, a knock sounded on the door. "Coming!" Opening the door to Dom, she took a chance and kissed him softly. She pulled out of it, biting her lower lip nervously. When Dom smiled, she melted and let out a sigh of relief.

He held out a hand and asked "Are you ready?"

"Yep. I just need to close the balcony door and check the windows. Com in!" she waved him in and he seated himself on the couch. His eyes followed her as she rushed around, locking doors and shutting windows, leaving only one open for air. _Gods, she's beautiful. And she looks so sexy tonight._ He sighed inwardly. _i wonder if I can convince her to drink tonight. That'll be fun! _His thoughts cleared when Kel appeared in front of him, with her handbag and the slightest touch of lip gloss.

"You look gorgeous, Kel! And sexy too!" he said, grinning. Kel blushed deeply, and looked down at her thongs. Dom took her hand and Kel followed him out of the apartment. He stopped at the door, waiting for her to lock up, then led her to his new convertible.

"Oh, Dom. Are we going in this? It's gorgeous!" she said, motioning to the car. Dom nodded, smiling.

"Just like you. I got it for my birthday last month. My parents decided it would be time, since I already got my licence. Hop in." he said, chuckling.

* * *

**Like it, Love it, Hate it? Tell me! **

**If you're also annoyed at the change of categories for the Tamora Pierce section, go to:**

**_http(:)//www(.)gopetition(.)com/online/30539/signatures(.)html_ **

**And sign the peition created by Tortallan Renegade. (Take out the brackets and paste it into your browser. Last names are not necessary, you can just initial it.) Thanks heaps!**

**Love you all,**

**DomLuver**

**xx mwah**

* * *


	2. Part 2

**So did everyone sign the petition? I hope you did! Well here's the second and last installment to this Should've Said No. It was a bit long, so I made it into 2 parts. Read and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"_Oh, Dom. Are we going in this? It's gorgeous!" she said, motioning to the car. Dom nodded, smiling._

"_Just like you. I got it for my birthday last month. My parents decided it would be time, since I already got my licence. Hop in." he said, chuckling._

**Part 2**

Finding parking was tough, but they managed in the end. By the sound of it, the Dancing Dove was packed. They could hear the deafening music from where Dom parked the car, which was a fair 10 minutes walk away.

It was sweaty and stuffy inside, but that's what clubs were like where they lived, though Kel had never been one to go all the time. Kel felt eyes drawn towards Dom, most them belonging to girls who drooled over him. They went for a drink first, and Dom asked Kel to join him on the floor. After lots of dancing, Kel excused herself to go to the ladies.

Dom decided to go get a snack while he waited for her to come out. A tall redhead approached him. "Hey. I've seen you with that girl. Come on, seriously you can do better than that. How 'bout you come over to my place after you dump her? Here's my address." She slipped a note into his shirt pocket and patted it.

Dom was definitely stunned. But why not have some fun? He decided to go over to her place after he dropped Kel off. Just as Kel came out, the redhead approached her. "Hey you're the girl who came with that black haired blue-eyed Masbolle, right? You should be careful of him. I heard that he's dating 3 girls at the same time."

Frustrated and angry at this stranger, Kel raised her voice. "And how would you know that?" The redhead shrugged and left. Over her shoulder, she called, "Just warning you."

There was an announcement for the open mic. Dom urged Kel to go, but Kel refused, saying she just wanted to watch first. She was feeling insecure now that the redhead told her the news. Sure, she knew Dom was a Player, but the fact that he was cheating on her hurt real bad.

"Dom, I'm feeling tired, I'm going to go home now. You can stay. I'll ask Neal for a lift." Kel told Dom, faking a yawn. She just wanted to get out of here and think.

"But Neal isn't –" Kel cut him off by pointing to a shadow behind a pot plant. Dom nodded, understanding. "But I want to take you home. There's nothing to do here with you gone anyway."

"Ok, if you insist." Kel agreed reluctantly. She had a feeling the car ride would be quite awkward.

They drove in silence in Dom's red convertible. As they approached the street that Kel lived on, Dom rested his hand in Kel's lap. "What's on your mind? You look a bit troubled." He asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Oh nothing much. Just thinking of how much I love you." She lied. In fact, she was thinking about how to deal with this situation she's in.

They had reached her apartment by that time, and she gathered her belongings. "I love you Kel." Dom said, and pecked her on the lips before she stood. "Don't forget that."

"I won't. I love you too." and with that, she stepped out and watched the red car zoom down the street and turn left. If she hadn't been too busy thinking o f what to do, she would've noticed that the way to Dom's house was right turn, not left.

Dom pulled out the slip of paper and tried to remember where the street was. Fort Street. Fort Street…he gave up and punched it into his GPS. He didn't like to rely too much on it, but this was a special occasion. There. 158/11-19 Fort Street.

He was oblivious to the green sports car that stalked him. Neal was getting anxious. Was he actually taking that slut up for her offer? He went all the way and wrote down the address. Kel needed to know.

"Neal, we should go tell Kel. Let's go." Yuki said, resting a gentle hand on his clenched fist. "There's nothing else we can do."

"You're right, Yuki. Our work here is done. Now we need to report. But do you think she'll be angry that I spied on them?" Neal asked, worried.

"No, Kel will appreciate that you're looking out for her. Now let's go! It's getting a bit chilly" Yuki complained.

"Yes, my Yamani Blossom" Neal replied smugly.

"Whatever Meathead" Yuki said, rolling her eyes.

Kel's thoughts were interrupted when a knock sounded at her door ½ an hour after she returned. Answering it, she found Yuki and Neal looking at the ground.

"Are you two alright?" Kel asked, ushering them inside.

"Kel, we have some bad news." Yuki started, her voice gentle. "Tonight – "

"A redhead approached him and offered him a bit of entertainment at her place. We followed Dom after he left and it turns out he accepted the offer." Seeing Kel's calm face, he added, "Kel, we are so sorry, but it's true. Yuki and I were there."

"Kel, are you ok?" Yuki asked, afraid she would burst into tears. But this was Kel. She never cried. She had her own way of solving problems.

"I'm fine. She came up to me and told me Dom was dating 3 girls. But I have a plan. He'll be quite embarrassed." Kel said, an evil grin spreading across her face.

"When did she become so evil?" Neal whispered to Yuki. Yuki just shrugged.

The next day found Kel calling Dom and telling him that she wanted to go to the Dove again that night. At the time, Dom was still asleep, in the redhead's apartment.

"Who was that?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"Uh – my sister. She wants me to take her clubbing tonight." He lied.

"You mean, you didn't ditch that girl yet? And don't try lying to me. I can tell."

"Well – "

"I'm coming to the Dove tonight. So I'll be there if she dumps you first. Don't worry, everything will be fine." She said, curling a strand of hair around her finger.

~that night~

"Would anybody like to sing something? It can be about anything. Love, hate, anything." The guy announced.

Claps and cheers erupted as Kel made her way to the stage. "Um, hi everybody. I would like to dedicate this song to a certain someone. You know who you are." She said, smiling at Dom, who smiled back. _Boy is he in for a surprise_, she thought. She asked for an acoustic guitar, and accepted the one the announcer handed her. She mouthed a "thank you" and slipped the strap over her neck.

There was a string of chords as an intro, and then in a lovely voice, she sang:

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,_

_The smiles, the flowers everything… is gone._

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you…feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given the one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes…_

Seeing Dom's face, she smiled and put all her energy into the chorus, swinging her head so her hair fell out of the hair tie and went wild.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home._

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go._

_You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me…_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Hearing the applause, she kept going into the second verse, all her attention focused on Dom. The redhead was standing beside him now, stroking his hair and whispering something in his ear.

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things…to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same…_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes…_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home._

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go._

_You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me…_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Dom turned to leave, and the redhead followed, pestering Dom. _Perfect timing_, Kel thought.

_I can't resist…before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it…?_

_Was she worth this…?_

_No…no no no…_

And now the redhead glared at her, her face twisted with anger. _How dare she say I'm not worth it,_ she thought.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home._

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go._

_You should've known that word, 'bout what you did with her_

_Would get back to me…_

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet…_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

Kel dipped into a small curtsy, and stepped off the stage. People surrounded her, congratulating her on the awesome song. When the swarm died down, Neal and Yuki strolled up to her.

"That took a lot of courage, Kel. I don't I would've been able to do that in your position." Yuki told her, engulfing her in a hug. "How are you feeling now? It always helps to vent to someone about your feelings."

"Yes, I think my cousin was very shocked. Did you see that redhead? Her name was Sienna. She was fussing over Dom so much Dom actually told her to get lost! That was a great show, by the way. Who knows? Maybe you'll end up being one of those rock stars, singing about their - "

"Neal, shut up." Yuki said. "We're going to go now. Do you want a lift home?"

"Ok. Thanks heaps, guys. You two are the best ever." Kel said. That night, she lay in bed, happy that she had accomplished what she set out to do. But a small fraction of her mind asked if she made the right choice. _Of course I made the right choice. He cheated on me, and I dumped him. it's what any sane person would do, _she told herself.

**_

* * *

_**

Love you all,

DomLuver

xx mwah

Tt's a different type of songifc, so I decided to try it out. Tell me if I do better in this style, or the other ones, or whatever :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
